


At the Beach

by ShotafuDanshi



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotafuDanshi/pseuds/ShotafuDanshi
Summary: The El Search Party decided to take a break from the wars in Hamel, with all the boring fighting and dungeon running being too repetitive. It is there that Elsword and Chung find themselves alone to play and relax... and maybe more than that.
Relationships: Elsword & Chung Seiker, Elsword/Chung Seiker, Lord Knight/Shooting Guardian
Kudos: 9





	At the Beach

**Elsword - Lord Knight (16)**   
**Aisha - Elemental Master (18)**   
**Rena - Grand Archer (pick between 290 and 330)**   
**Raven - Blade Master (27)**   
**Eve - Code Nemesis (?)**   
**Chung - Shooting Guardian (15)**

* * *

The El Search Party decided to take a break from the wars in Hamel, with all the boring fighting and dungeon running being too repetitive. Soon Hamel was almost dead and the water supply nearly dried out, but none of the team seemed to care after so many dungeons, including Chung.

Everyone decided to take a break and head to Elrios Bay; their only problems were that they had no swimsuits. Elsword suggested for everyone to go in their underwear, but Aisha threw a fireball at him to shut his stupidity.

However, after a little walking along the hot sand, the party discovered a wooden shack. The shoddy tacked shed housed swimming equipment, and to their surprise, swimsuits! They paid no attention to how surprisingly convenient that swimsuits had been lying in the not-so-suspicious shed, and that how they were in correct sizes for all of them.

The males changed first: Raven slid on a cool gray long-sleeved suit, leaving his abs bare for Rena and Aisha to ogle for a moment, Elsword jumped in blazing red and black trunks with matching wristbands, and Chung slipped into dandy blue shorts with white stripes.

The females changed next, but took longer than expected. While they changed and complimented each other's figures, Raven decided to lay down on the sand and under an umbrella he brought with him from the shack, while the two younger males decided to take the first dip in the water.

Elsword scooped water in his hands and threw it at Chung, drenching his upper body in salt water.

Chung flinched back, "Hey!" He decided to fight back and splash at Elsword, scoring a direct hit on the other boy's hair. "Hah!"

Elsword wiped the salt water off of his face and smirked. He slapped another scoop at Chung, this time the water went into his face and stung just a bit.

Evil stars beamed in Chung's eyes. He dove his hands into the water and plunged deep into the sand, gripping onto something. He grabbed a green strap and pulled it up, splashing water around the area that made Elsword cover himself for a quick moment. Once he got his eyes back on Chung, he held a dolphin-glamoured Destroyer in his arm.

"Eat this!"

"What the—!" Elsword had little time to react. As he turned around to try and escape, Chung clicked the trigger on the dolphin.

Raven heard the sudden explosion and lifted an eyelid. "Hm?"

"Okay, we're done~!" Rena called out. She, Aisha and Eve exited the shack and walked outside and stood next to Raven, staring at the big wave coming at them.

_**CRASH!** _

A mass of water impacted Raven and the three females. Seaweed splattered all over Raven's hair, as well as some covering Eve's hair and a part of her face. A small fish was waddling between Rena's top piece of her swimsuit. Two starfish attached to Aisha's chest area, placed conveniently as her top piece had washed away from the wave. Elsword and Chung innocently stared at their saturated friends.

"Really, now?" Raven annoyingly grunted, picking the seaweed off of him.

"Y-You DWEEBS!" Aisha screamed at them, using her arms to cover her embarrassing chest area. "Look what you've done!"

"This is very unsatisfying," added Eve as she stared at the seaweed she picked off of her hair.

Rena growled, slapping the fish out of her swimsuit. "Maybe you two should go play your hardcore water war somewhere else."

Elsword protested, "Oh come on, we're just fooling around—"

"NOW."

* * *

While Rena relaxed with Raven under the sun, Aisha took Eve out into the sea for a casual swim. Elsword and Chung headed down the beach, looking for a place to have fun by themselves. 

Eventually, they found a secluded area. They turned around a corner where a cliff poked out and brought them into a small, calm cove. They discovered a sparkling waterfall, which created a clear and not-too-deep pool with the help of rocks and seashells being a filter between the ocean and the isolated area.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" Chung exclaimed. He scampered ahead and through the waterfall. It felt pleasant being momentarily drenched, and then cooled by the small breeze that tickled his wet skin.

"Hey, seashells!" Chung squatted down and picked up one of the many pure white clam shells, staring at its tininess and rubbing its stiffness. Elsword didn't have a response other than observing his friend. The swordsman walked around the waterfall and waited nearby.

After Chung didn't care for more seashells, he sat down by the shoreline and let dipped his legs in the water to knee length. He enjoyed the gentle waterfall's splashing ripples create a tickling feeling on his legs. Elsword walked up closer to Chung and sat down behind him, his legs encircling the guardian.

"You know, we're alone now," Elsword said.

Chung perked up and looked at Elsword. "Yeah, that's right."

Elsword placed his hands on Chung's shoulders, massaging them softly as if to tease him. "You know what that means, right?"

"Um, Els...?" Chung averted his eyes to Elsword's moving hands, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It means..." Elsword whispered. They sat still for a moment...

_**SPLASH!** _

Elsword had pushed Chung forward, the slippery wet sand below the blond causing him to easily slide and dunk into the water. Chung's head dipped below the water, his head hitting the soft sand. He momentarily panicked, but quickly pushed himself back up for air. "Elsword! You jerk!"

Elsword laughed at his friend and then jumped in the pool, creating another splash. Chung used his arms as a shield to cover his face, and kept them up while Elsword continued to slap water at him.

"Heeey! No fair!" Chung tried to splash back, but his accuracy was lowered due to Elsword spamming a storm of water at him. Knowing he was continuously missing or making little impact, Chung turned around and fled. He went through the waterfall, with Elsword following.

"You can't hide from me!" Elsword yelled. He went through the waterfall, but immediately didn't see Chung. He looked left and right, and then below him in the water, but he couldn't spot Chung.

"Well, I guess he can hide from me..." Elsword tried looking around again, but he still couldn't find his friend. Where did he go?

"Got 'ya!"

Suddenly, Elsword was grabbed from behind! Two hands firmly gripped his shoulders. Before Elsword could turn around, he was pushed down into the water. Chung's hands glued onto him as he was pushed down, but he managed to turn around and see Chung's smug expression. Then, as Chung's hands flustered on Elsword's body to try and keep him down, the swordsman used his stronger strength to pull Chung down to the water, and then flip their positions.

"Got'cha now!" Elsword laughed as he watched Chung trying to struggle off of him. However, being somewhat weaker, he couldn't pull or push away. He was running out of air, too. He grabbed his neck, trying to prevent the loss of the last bit of air he had, as well as signaling Elsword of his current state. Elsword quickly reacted and pulled Chung up.

"Gugh—kcch!" Chung coughed, then quickly inhaled and exhaled, still clinging onto his friend. "Els! I—huff—almost died—huff!"

"Sorry," apologized the red-haired knight. "I didn't mean it to take it that far." Chung continued to heavily breathe, trying to clutch at his friend's chest.

"Chung? You okay?"

"I was scared, you know," Chung told. The guardian let go and swam back through the waterfall, reaching for the shoreline and sat down, hugging his knees.

Elsword followed him, standing in front of the boy. "Chung?" He called, but the his friend made no response. "Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I was just playing with you."

Chung smirked, and then kicked Elsword back into the pool. Caught off guard, Elsword panicked and reached for the surface.

Elsword coughed out some of the water he swallowed. "Huh?!" he flinched, staring at Chung in surprise.

"Got you again!" Chung said, grinning.

Elsword chuckled. "Why you—!"

He walked towards Chung and grabbed his legs, trying to pull him down. The guardian tried to resist and pull back, but he was weak for the situation again. He flailed his arms, trying to reach for something—anything—instead, he grabbed Elsword's shoulders as he came down. Startled, the knight let go of his friend's legs, causing him to lose balance. Still wanting to hold on, Chung wrapped his arms around Elsword's neck. Chung's face landed into Elsword's, and both of them fell back into the water.

While underwater, they were still face-to-face, or rather, lip-to-lip. They didn't open their eyes until they realized their lips were pressed against each other. And even as they surfaced, they were still kissing, until they broke away for air. Blushing, they stared at each other, covering their own mouths instinctively.

"Uhm..." Elsword didn't know what to say next. He was a little shocked, but he didn't know if it was because it was about kissing Chung or about the fact that he liked it. The young guardian felt the same way. In fact, he wanted to kiss Elsword again, but he wasn't sure if he should make the move. His eyes wandered all over Elsword's body for some sign to invite him back... and due to the lack of one that didn't protest the kiss, Chung instinctively put his hands on his friend's shoulders and waited, shyly staring at him.

Elsword easily noticed the invitation from the blond, and slowly allowed his arms to wrap Chung closer to him, and then he begun to lean towards him. Once Chung saw Elsword's answer, he slowly nodded, and closed his eyes. Without hesitation, Elsword pressed his lips against Chung's lips, kissing with a bit more force. They grasped each other tighter and adoringly, growing more attached to each other. After another pause, they quickly kissed each other again, albeit more passionately and deeply into each other mouths, softly moaning and craving for more.

After the affectionate moment, Elsword lifted Chung and carried him closer to the soft edge of the pool. He gently laid the young guardian down on his back, and then he pulled down his swimsuit and tossing it to the side. Chung was stunned by the sudden initiative Elsword was taking that he couldn't try to stop his swift hands, but he gradually realized just how much better he was about to feel. Chung was taken aback by the rush of pleasure he felt when Elsword gripped his throbbing cock. One quick grunt was made, followed by a series of groans after Elsword began sucking down all of Chung's hardened penis.

"Uh—aah! Els...!" Elsword made no pause or slowed rhythm—he went fast and deep, taking down all of the length with no problem. The unforeseen, ephemeral oral pleasure for Chung easily pushed him close to his orgasm, and the growing volume of Chung's moans signaled his quick climax, spurting his hot semen inside Elsword's mouth. Elsword gladly swallowed it all.

For a moment, Elsword let Chung catch his breaths. He crawled up to Chung's side and patted his head during the break.

"Where did you learn to do that, Els?" asked Chung.

"I don't know... it just came to me, I guess." Elsword looked down, blushing.

"Well, you were really good. It felt... amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." Elsword brushed Chung's bangs off his forehead. "But I'm not done yet. You think you can still keep going?"

"I can," Chung blushed at Elsword as he let his mind wander. "Are you gonna...?"

Elsword finished the thought for him and nodded. "If it's all right."

Chung nodded and smiled, "Go ahead."

He sat back up and watched Elsword remove his swimsuit, and then stared at the red-haired boy's cock springing from the fabric's release.

Afterwards, Elsword carried Chung back into a shallower part of the water, as far as they could still sit in the sand. Chung was brought over to Elsword's front. He gazed again at Elsword's lengthy seven inches as he was brought closer to his companion's lap. As Chung teased the cock with his hands, Elsword tried to position their selves as comfortably as possible. Their bodies were deep in the water enough to keep their upper bodies left alone, but enough to cool and relax their lower bodies as well as make for Elsword's slick entry.

Once Elsword was prepared, Chung knew what was next, and was almost too eager to hurry what was coming. Wrapping his legs around Elsword, he nervously gulped as he tried to position himself. Once he felt the tip of Elsword's cock poke against his entrance, he paused and took a deep breath. "Here goes..." With one motion, he pulled himself foward and yelped, instantly feeling all of Elsword inside him.

"You okay, Chung?" asked Elsword.

The blond's mouth continued to gasp, but he slowly turned it into a pleased grin. "Yeah, I'm fuh—fine..."

Elsword noticed the fib, and hoped to help ease the workload for his friend. "Can I move?" he requested.

Chung nodded, and relaxed his clasp around his companion's cock. Elsword bucked his hips forward and back with fluid motions. A smirk planted on his face as he quietly, but pleasurably grunted with each thrust inside Chung. The young guardian couldn't hold back an intense howl as he felt Elsword's cock grind inside him.

Thankfully, the waterfall's crashing was loud enough to block the sounds, leaving no problem for the boys to moan with full volume and pleasure. The length of their cries grew as Elsword pushed his length deeper and harder. Feeling his limit, Elsword leaned forward and returned the tight hug, desperately moaning his lover's name into his ear.

"I'm cumming, Chu-uhh...Chung...Chun—g— _guuuh!!_ "

"Els- _sauuh!_ "

Elsword pushed in as hard as he could just as he felt his climax. The stream of cum burst from his cock and seeped into the blond's tightening insides. Chung's legs hugged Elsword's body as he came again onto their stomachs. Both felt flushed and hots in their heads, but kept from flustering due to the cooling waters below them. They laid there panting out their last orgasms, hearing each other's weary breaths, and feeling their chests convulse. 

Eventually, Elsword pulled his cock out of Chung's ass, and momentarily watched his seed be picked up by the water and wash away. He then gently dragged the blond down further into the water where it met his chest, and helped wash off the cum off his body. He made sure they were both as clean as possible, and both recovered in each other's embrace until they were able to put their swimsuits on again.

They laid together under the waterfall's shadow, not caring about anything else in the world just like their vacation was intended to be. It was Chung who broke the serene silence of the cove first.

"So... Elsword, does this make us boyfriends?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it does," Elsword blushed as he admitted the fact. 

Chung grinned as gripped the swordsman's hand, and leaned his head closer to the other's. "So we can do this when we're alone together again?"

Elsword turned his head and pecked Chung's lips. "Of course."

Chung closed his eyes and nodded slightly into the sand. "Speaking of which... we should probably get back to the others before they get worried."

"Right." Elsword sat up and waited for Chung to get up, but the blond struggled when he tried to push himself up with his only his arms.

"Um... I think my legs are tired out," Chung stated. He tried to push himself again, but he could see his legs were quivering. He thought he used too much stamina playing... and enduring Elsword.

"No problem." Elsword lifted up Chung into his arms, as if he were his own bride. Chung let out a little shriek as he was picked up and struggled to throw his arms around Elsword's neck.

"Wait, what are the others going to say?!"

"I'll just tell them you sprained your ankle, don't worry." Elsword smiled and walked along the shoreline as they made their way out of the cove.

Chung blushed embarassingly as he was helpless in his new lover's arms, but eventually accepted the fact he was being carried for the first time, and cuddled his head close for the while that they were unseen by anyone else. He looked up at the swordsman's handsome face.

"Hey, Elsword. Let's come back to the beach again sometime."

Elsword smirked at him. "You got it."


End file.
